Frigid
by ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: Para Amu estar enamorada de Ikuto no es nada nuevo. Han sido mejores amigos desde que el la hizo caerse en el patio de juegos y ella lo obligo a comer un pastel de lodo. Pero en algún momento en los últimos años se enamoro de él... (sinopsis continua a dentro -u-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! -u-/ me presento! soy ShioOn! y les traigo esta adaptación del libro de "Frigid" de Jennifer Armentrout, espero que les guste... ;3**

**"Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son todos de Peach-Pit"**

**Sinopsis:**

Para Amu estar enamorada de Ikuto no es nada nuevo. Han sido mejores amigos desde que el la hizo caerse en el patio de juegos y ella lo obligo a comer un pastel de lodo. Pero en algún momento en los últimos años se enamoro de él. ¿Cuál es el gran problema? Ikuto es el hombre más mujeriego de todos. Nunca sale con una chica más de unas cuantas noches y ya que es su último año en la universidad, Amu no quiere arriesgar su amistad declarando su amor.

Ikuto siempre ha sabido que Amu esta fuera de su alcance. Ella es perfecta. Lo es todo para él. Sin embargo, siempre intenta ocultar sus sentimientos o concentrarse en otra chica. Después de todo, Ikuto siempre será el pobre chico que toma malas decisiones, y Amu siempre será la única chica que no puede tener.

Pero cuando queden atrapados en una lujosa estación de esquí por una tormenta de nieve, no hay nada que impida que sus sentimientos al rojo vivo salgan a la superficie, ¿Puede su amistad sobrevivir a la atracción? Mejor aún, ¿Puede sobrevivir a la situación? Por que mientras la nieve cae, alguien esta acosándolos, y este viaje de esquí puede cambiar su vida en más de un sentido.

**Bueno... espero lo disfruten oh les haya llamado la atención, tanto como yo cuando leei este libro, nos leemos pronto.**

**BY: ShioOn.**  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente owo/ aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta increible historia :33**

**"Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, son todos de Peach-Pit"**

**"Tampoco la historia de Frigid, que es de jennifer armentrout"**

**Solo hice esta adaptación por diversión c: (?)**

* * *

**Capitulo #1:**

_**Amu POV.…**_

Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.  
Supongo que podría ser peor. Podría haber estado enamorada de una bailarín stripper o de un adicto a las drogas. Tsukiyomi Ikuto no era ninguna de esas cosas. A pesar de que fácilmente podría pasar como un desnudista con ese atractivo que hacía que se cayeran mandíbulas y su desordenado cabello negro azulado, y era tan adictivo como cualquier droga que existía.

Lo localicé antes de que el supiera que yo me encontraba aquí. De ninguna manera alguien podría olvidarse de Ikuto, ni siquiera en el rebosado Dry Drocks, donde todos los de universidad celebraban el inicio del receso de invierno. La gente se arremolinaba de él, especialmente las mujeres.

Siempre las mujeres.

No quería decir que Ikuto lucio como un dios, por que las esculturas de los dioses griegos y romanos típicamente no caían en el lado atractivo de las cosas. Y todo eran muy pequeños ahí bajo. Dudaba que él tuviera problemas en ese aspecto, ya que había una interminable hilera de mujeres volviendo por segundas o terceras rondas. Pero era hermoso de una manera puramente masculina. Una nariz con un sutil gancho en ella, anchos pómulos inclinados, mandíbula definida, y labios amplios y expresivos. Se había roto la nariz en una pelea en primer año  
Todavía me sentía mal por esa nariz.  
¿Y cuando sonreía? Ay, dios, el chico tenia los hoyuelos más profundos.  
Sus ojos eran de un tono azul zafiro aunque en ocasiones se mezclaban con el violeta, que se oscurecían cada vez que se sentía ansioso, y apostaba a que el sentía todo tipo de ansiedades ahora mismo.

Justo en el medio de la barra, me detuve y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Exhalando audiblemente, en serio quería pegarme en el rostro. No era solo que Ikuto estaba completamente fuera de mis límites, dado el hecho de que habíamos sido inseparables desde el día en que me saco malhumorada del carrusel y me dijo que tenía piojos por intentar tomar su mano. Yo contraataque abrazándolo fuertemente y obligándolo a comer un pastel de barro al día siguiente. Ni siquiera yo podía descifrarlo. Íbamos juntos como un león y una gacela. En realidad íbamos juntos como un león y una gacela renga que no tenía oportunidad de vencer al depredador.

Yo era la gacela Renga.

Mientras me acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba el y nuestro amigo Kukai, una pelirroja con piernas más largas que mi altura entera, se dejo caer en el regazo de Ikuto. Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura imposiblemente angosta de la chica, y un estúpido dolor puntiagudo totalmente inexcusable se deslizo a través de mi estomago.  
Si puede que Ikuto no fuera un stripper, un adicto, o un terrorista, pero era un mujeriego.

Gire bruscamente de vuelta a la barra a último minuto, casi chocándome de lleno en la espalda de alguien. Puse los ojos en blanco. Darme una contusión sería perfecto. Luces multicolores de Navidad colgaban del borde de la barra y creí que era algo peligroso con todos esos ebrios tirando de sus bebidas. Encontré un banco vacio en la barra y espere a que me notara el cantinero. Y era fácil notarme. Lucia como si tuviera dieciséis, así que generalmente revisaban mi identificación. El barman apareció, pregunto por lo habitual y ordene lo habitual: Coca Cola dietética con ron.

Por encima del zumbido de las conversaciones y la música, una risita llego a mis oídos. Era como algún tipo de maldito faro. No quería mirara, y no había razones para arruinar mi noche. Cruce los tobillos. Apoye las manos es sobre la barra. Tamborilee los dedos al ritmo de la canción a la que apenas le estaba prestando atención. Observe el estante de botellas de alcohol con el que mi otro mejor amigo era íntimamente familiar.

Pero mire, por que era una chica y me soy estúpida.

Pelirrojita estaba sentada a ahorcadas de Ikuto. Su corta falda vaquera se había levantado hasta sus muslos. Uno pensaría que no era invierno afuera, basado en cómo estaba vestida ella, pero una vez más, yo usaría todo el tiempo una falda como esa de tener sus piernas.

La espalda de el daba contra mí, pero debió haber dicho algo interesante en el oído de ella, por que se rio otra vez. Sus uñas rosadas se apretaron en sus hombros, aplastando el material del suéter negro. Luego levanto la mano, pasándolas a través del cabello de su frente, echándolo hacia atrás.  
Ahora no podía alejar la mirada. Como una masoquista, tenía una fijación en ellos.  
El inclino la cabeza a un lado y luego hacia atrás. Podría ver la mitad de su rostro ahora y sonreía. No las grandes sonrisas que revelaban esos hoyuelos totalmente lamibles, pero sabía que brillaban con aquella media sonrisa suya-La media sonrisa exasperada e increíblemente sexy. Sus manos se apoyaron en las caderas de ella.

-Aquí tienes-El barman apoyo mi bebida

No quiero ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar allí, levante la mirada hacia el chico apartaba un mechón de cabello semi largo y rosado del rostro-Gracias

Guiño un ojo- No hay problema

El barman se movió para ayudar a alguien más, mientras que me dejaba para preguntarme por qué había guiñado. Pensando que probablemente no debería haber dejado que Ikuto me convenciera de venir esta noche, levante mi vaso y tome un trago más largo de lo normal. Me obligue a mi mismo a beber el poco alcohol, incluso si me quemaba la garganta.

Justo cuando apoyaba mi bebida en la mesa, fui abrazada desde atrás. El perfume con esencia a vainilla y el tono de voz chillante delato al culpable

-¡Estas aquí! Te vi desde el otro lado del bar e intente llamar tu atención-dijo Utau, dándome la vuelta en el banco de la barra. Sus medios rizos rubios mezclados en todas direcciones.

Mi compañera de cuarto lucia como Anita la Huerfanita crecida… si Anita la Huerfanita tuviera problemas con la bebida y fuera rubia. Evidenciado por las cervezas que ella sostenía en ambos puños.

-¿Cuánto has tomado?-pregunte

Rodo los ojos-Esta cerveza es para Kukai, perra

-¿Desde cuándo le llevas cervezas a Kukai?-

Utau se encogió de hombros-Esta noche esta siendo amable. Así que esta noche yo estoy siendo amable.

Kukai y Utau eran raros. Se habían conocido el año pasado y fue odio a primera vista. De alguna manera seguían terminando en los mismos lugares, y me preguntaba si se tropezaban y caían en los labios del otro o algo. Se habían besado algunas veces, luchando unas cuantas mas, y ahora ella le servía bebidas. Jamás podría entenderlos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?-pregunte

-Casi una hora-Se hizo camino entre yo y otra chica que estaba en el banco de al lado-El desfile oficial de chicas de Ikuto ha estado en su apogeo

Hice una mueca-Puedo verlo

-Si note que mirabas. Por eso no me prestabas nada de atención a mi-Tomo un trago de cerveza-¿Vas a venir a la mesa?

¿A la mesa donde Pelirrojita esta prácticamente teniendo sexo vestida con Ikuto? Anótame- Iré en un minuto

Hizo un puchero-Necesitas apurar tu pequeño trasero y venir a la mesa. Ikuto se deshará de la chica si apareces allí, y luego no tendré que preocuparme por contraer herpes.

-El herpes no se trasmite por aire-le dije

-Si dices eso ahora, pero luego se mezcla con clamidia y verrugas genitales y tienes una súper saturación de herpes-Su nariz se arrugo-Respiras en ella y ¡Bam! Necesitaras terapia de por vida.

Utau planeaba estudiar medicina luego de la universidad, y yo le pediría algunas tutorías si creyera que eso era posible. Pero sabia cual era el verdadero problema.  
Donde había una chica con Ikuto, había al menos dos o tres mas dando vueltas por los suburbios. Mire por encima de mis hombros. Sip. Dos chicas. Utau no quería que fuera allí para asegurarme de que Ikuto se comportara. Era simplemente tan buena escondiendo sus sentimientos como yo.  
No quería que una de esas chicas se subiera al regazo de Kuukai, lo cual parecía estar a punto de pasar. Una de las chicas charlaba con el rapado tatuado hijo de oficial de policía. Kuukai parecía solo medio interesado, diciéndole algo a Ikuto. Pelirrojita no estuvo feliz con la falta de atención. Se giro, saco un hielo de una bebida en la mesa y se lo puso en la boca. Con la otra mano llevo la cabeza de Ikuto hacia la suya mientras se agachaba.

-Oh mira eso-Utau suspiro-Creo que lo vi una vez en una película de los ochenta ¿Crees que esa chica tenga algo de sentido del bochorno?

Mi estomago cayo como si estuviera en lo alto de una montaña rusa. No se trata de bochorno. Se trataba de ir por lo que quería. Parte de mi envidiaba a Pelirrojita-una parte de mi grande tamaño Ikuto.

-En serio, espero que sus bocas no se estén tocando, porque ahora en todo lo que estoy pensando es en herpes.

Utau se alejo de la barra- Uh…

Un segundo después, Ikuto se echo hacia atrás, con la mandíbula trabajando mientras masticaba lo que asumí era un pedazo de hielo que Pelirrojita había compartido tan abiertamente.

-Asco-murmure, dándome la vuelta. Utau hizo una mueca, por que lo sabia…era la única que lo sabia- Iré en un rato. Primero voy a terminar mi bebida

-De acuerdo-sonrió, pero la tristeza llego a sus ojos- Amu…

Ahora me sentía como una mierda estúpida-Esta bien, en serio. Iré en un segundo

-¿Cuándo termines tu bebida?-cuando asentí, suspiro-Jamás te terminas una bebida, pero esperare. No te tardes una eternidad- Comenzó a darse la vuelta y luego volvió hacia mí, casi perdiendo una botella de cerveza- De hecho, tomate tu tiempo

-¿Eh?-

Su sonrisa se agrando-Mira quien acaba de entrar

Estire mi cuello para seguir su mirada-Oh

-Oh es correcto-Utau se inclino hacia delante y me beso en la mejilla-Olvídate de Ikuto el prostituto. Mereces más que eso ¿Pero él?- asintió hacia la puerta- Esa es una joya que estaría más que dispuesta a terminar con tu celibato

El calor inundo mis mejillas. Antes de poder discutir el uso de la palabra "celibato" Utau había desaparecido y yo me quede observando a Fujisaki Nagihiko.  
Nagihiko era nuevo en nuestro grupo, lo había conocido en mi laboratorio de Procesos cognitivos. El… se veía bien. Era simpático y divertido. Era perfecto en realidad, pero…  
Se detuvo justo en el borde de la pista de baile, sacándose su gorro. Observando el bar, se paso una mano por el cabello negro violeta. Sus ojos se encontraban con los míos y una rápida sonrisa se desato en su rostro. Dirigiéndome un pequeño saludo con la mano, fácilmente camino entre el grupo de personas agachada alrededor de las mesas redondas.

Nagihiko sería perfecto para mí ahora mismo, y por esa única razón, necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo inalcanzable y comenzar a pensar en lo que estaba justo delante de mi rostro.  
Respirando hondo, exhibí lo que espere fuera una sonrisa sexy. No había mejor momento que esta noche.

_**Ikuto POV.…**_

Ya me había comenzado a doler la cabeza. Por la manera en que la chica estaba retorciéndose en mi regazo como si estuviera lista para follar ahora mismo, esta iba a ser una larga noche. Mordí el pedazo de hielo, medio tentado a escupirlo.

Pero había sido algo grosero.

Debería haber estado de humor para celebrar, excepto que no lo estaba. Un semestre mas de universidad ¿Y luego qué? ¿Unirme al negocio familiar y toda la mierda? Dios, eso era lo último que quería. Bueno, no necesitaba lo último. Intentarle explicar a mi mama por que no veía un futuro en la restauración del bar era probablemente lo último que quería hacer. No fue nunca algo que quisiera hacer, pero habían pasado casi cuatro años de la universidad y estaba a punto de salir con un titulo en mierdas de negocios.

Pasando la mano alrededor de la chica, agarre el cuello de la botella de cerveza. En frente mío Kukai levanto las cejas. Sonreí mientras el volvía a lo sea que la chica morena le decía. Algo acerca de haberse depilado ayer y que por hoy tenía toda la noche libre ¿En serio? Eso era lo último que cualquiera de nosotros quería oír.

-Ikuto- canturreo la pelirroja en mi oído mientras contoneaba el trasero- No pareces feliz de verme. Yo estoy feliz de verte otra vez

Y aparentemente, yo tampoco esta muy interesado en ello. Tomando un trago, sabía que tenía que proceder con cautela. Supuestamente conocía a esta chica-como conocerla, "conocerla"- pero no podía ubicar su rostro ni su trasero, lo cual era algo jodido al extremo ¿Cómo no podía conocerla cuando seguramente había dormido con ella en algún punto?

Joder.  
A veces me enfermaba a mí mismo.

Se inclino hacia delante, presionando sus pechos justo debajo de mi mandíbula. De acuerdo. No estaba tan enfermo de mi mismo- Cariño- dije apretando la botella- Voy a necesitar respirar en algún punto.

Riendo, se echo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar otro trago. Paso sus manos por mi cabello, sacándolo de mi frente. Luche con la urgencia de apartar sus manos-¿Vas a tocar la guitarra para mi más tarde?

Mis cejas se elevaron-¿Toque guitarra para ti?

La chica-y demonios, esperaba que su amiga dijera su nombre pronto-frunció el ceño

-¡Sí!-me golpe el pecho juguetonamente-La tocaste con esos asombrosos y talentosos dedos tuyos, y luego tocaste algo mas

Oh.

Kukai se echo hacia atrás en la silla- Mírate a ti y a tus asombrosos dedos

-Mis asombrosos y talentosos dedos-lo corregí

Sacudiendo la cabeza, alejo la mirada mientras la morena se inclinaba abajo, trazando el borde del tatuaje que parecía debajo de sus mangas arremangadas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-hizo un puchero con el brillante labio inferior- Mis sentimientos han sido heridos

Resople y tome otro trago, con los ojos observando la barra a rebosar. A veces no tenía idea de cómo terminaba en situaciones como esta. De acuerdo. Esa era una mentir llana. Lo que estaba entre mis piernas era como terminaba en situaciones como esta.

Pero era más que eso.

Siempre había sido más que solo sexo.

-Ikuto-gimoteo la chica

Respire hondo y me volví hacia ella, dirigiéndole mi mas encantadora sonrisa-¿Si?

-¿Vas a compartir?

Antes de que pudiera responder, agarro la botella de mi mano y se trago, maldición, casi la cosa entera. Mis cejas se elevaron. Mierda. Eso era algo impresionante…y vulgar.

Su amiga se rio- Jesús, Yuki, tómatelo con calma esta noche. De ninguna manera voy a arrastrar tu ebrio trasero de vuelta a los dormitorios.

¡Aja! ¡Su nombre era Yuki! Me sentía un poco mejor al respecto ahora.

Yuki se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía hacia mí. Se inclino hacia delante y cuando hablo, todo lo que pude oler era cerveza.-Eres tan increíblemente sexy ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

-Una o dos veces-respondí, deseando otra cerveza.

Utau apareció en la mesa con dos botellas en su mano. Una era para ella y la otra para Kukai, así que eso apestaba. Me miro y resoplo- Como si Ikuto necesitara que le acaricien el ego.

-Ikuto necesita que le acaricien otra cosa-murmuro Yuki, empujando con sus caderas.

Una mirada de disgusto cruzo el rostro de Utau mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Kukai. La mirada no me molestaba. Ahora. ¿Si fuera otra persona?- ¿Has visto a Amu?-pregunte

Utau me observo por encima del borde de su botella, con los ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada.  
Me apoye en la silla, suspirando.-La invite

Kukai arqueo una ceja-Sabes bien que Amu esta en su dormitorio, empacando para nuestro viaje. De hecho, probablemente esta re-empacando para nuestro viaje.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Probablemente seguía intentando decidir que llevar.

-¿A quién le importa?-Yuki se cruzo de brazos, lo cual hacia más grande sus pechos. Miro a su amiga- Necesito otra bebida

-Yo también-dije levantando las rodillas para que se bajara. No capto la indirecta. Suspire- Ya que te tomaste la mía ¿Por qué no nos vas a buscar una segunda ronda?

Otro puchero adorno los labios de Yuki-¿Has visto lo atestada que esta la barra? Me tomara una eternidad

-Siempre podrías levantarte tu-sugirió Utau

Mire por encima del hombro hacia la barra. La maldita cosa estaba atestada. Mierda. La mitad de la universidad parecía estar aquí.

El aliento a cerveza de Yuki me acaricio la mejilla- Deberías ir a buscarnos una bebida bebe. Adoro los chupitos de gelatina

-No soy tu bebe-mi mirada viajo por encima de la gente en la barra ¿Ese era Nagihiko? No venia aquí con regularidad, a menos que Amu en realidad apareciera. Espera un segundo… me incline hacia un lado para mirar por el costado de un tipo enorme ¿Era esa Amu en la barra? ¿Con Nagihiko?

Una mano termino en mi cabello otra vez-Fuiste mi bebe hace un par de semanas

-Interesante- murmure. El tipo se movió, con cervezas en la mano, y santa mierda era Amu. Su casi largo cabello rosado suelto y sus pies estaban cruzados en sus tobillos. Parecía malditamente una pequeña sentada allí, que me sorprendió que le hubieran servido siquiera.

También me sorprendió que estuviera en la barra, sin mí y con Nagihiko  
¿Qué demonios estaba mal con esta imagen?

Dándome la vuelta, clave la mirada en Utau-¿Cuando llego?

Se encogió de hombros-No se

Mi irritación creció-No debería estar sola en la barra

Yuki dijo algo, pero no la escuche. Tenía esta cosa de maravillosa opción de oídos selectivos ahora mismo.

Utau compartió una mirada con Kukai, una mirada que yo ignoraba. Por lo tanto, la mirada jamás ocurrió-No esta sola-Dijo dulcemente

-Ese es el punto-Agarre las caderas de Yuki. Una mirada apareció en su bonito rostro. Que mal que estaba a punto de romper la burbuja de excitación. Sacándola de mi regazo, la puse de pie- Ya vuelvo

La mandíbula de Yuki cayo- ¡Ikuto!

La ignore. También ignore la sonrisa de Utau y los ojos en blanco que me dirigió Kukai mientras me levantaba y giraba.  
Amu no debería estar en la barra sola. Estar con Nagihiko no contaba. Necesitaba de alguien que estuviera pendiente de ella, para mantener un ojo en las cosas por qué Amu… bueno, tenía esta inocencia en ella que los imbéciles aparecieran en masas.  
Imbéciles como Nagihiko y otro tipos como yo que no hacíamos mucho más que meter a las chicas en problemas. Pero yo era diferente, muy diferente cuando se trataba de Hinamori Amu. Y había sido mi trabajo desde que podía recordarlo, mantenerla fuera de problemas. Ahora miso no era diferente de cualquier otra.  
Sip, esa era la exacta razón por la cual estaba a punto de interrumpir esa pequeña conversación.

* * *

***Celibato-se refiere al estado de aquellos que no se casan o que no tienen una pareja sexual.***

**Bueno esto a sido todo C: si les gusto o tienen dudas, o un consejo, o solo su opinión... pueden poner lo en un Review! ;3 sin mas que decir... nos leemos owo/**

**BY: ShioOn**


End file.
